


Detective Sleepyhead

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Sleepy Gavin, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900, we need more soft reed900 content, what do you mean they're not soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: It's not often that Nines gets to see this side of Gavin.





	Detective Sleepyhead

Nines had known Gavin to be constantly grumpy. He’d often see the detective grousing about work or annoying his co-workers. That was the side he’d grown used to and the one he ended up falling in love with. However, There was another side of Gavin that he’d gotten to know but hardly ever seen. It was sleepy Gavin. Sleepy Gavin only came out when the detective worked himself to death on hard cases or stayed up late the night before on his phone or lovemaking with Nines. Nines loved Sleepy Gavin all the same. It was nice to see Gavin happy and relaxed from time to time. Given their jobs, it’s not often that they got to enjoy down time.

Today was one of those days. Gavin had a day off and had stayed up last night marathoning movies with Nines. When he finally fell asleep on the couch, Nines picked him up and brought him to bed, tucking him in. It was now morning and Gavin was curled up beside the RK900 clinging onto him. Their cat, Nugget, rested on the android’s lap. Nines was reading a book, carding his fingers through the detective’s hair. It was quiet for the moment before the rustling of the comforter echoed softly in the room. The detective’s head poked out of the bundle of sheets.

“Are you reading again?” came Gavin’s raspy voice as he shifted to look up at Nines.

Nines chuckled, pausing to smile at Gavin.

“Yes. Did I wake you, love?” he asked, massaging the detective’s scalp.

“No, just wondering.”

Gavin shifted again, yawning softly as he sat up against the headboard. He rested his head on Nines’ shoulder as he grabbed Nugget played with him. The android watched fondly, listening to Gavin as he cooed over the brown tabby. Nines felt special, getting to see the detective like this. He was the only that Gavin seemed to trust himself with. Aside from Tina, of course. A soft giggle then pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Nines. Nines, look.” Gavin smiled, holding up Nugget who was now wrapped in the blanket.

Nugget meowed, looking a little annoyed at Gavin. Nines laughed, saving a photo of the two in his memory.

“Having fun there?”

Gavin nodded, giggling as he hugged Nugget close. Nines is glad that only he gets to see him like this. Smiling, he leaned over and planted a kiss on Gavin’s forehead.

“Ew, Nii!” he pouted, cheeks flushed a light red.

Nines chuckled. Gavin can act like a child sometimes. He found it adorable.

“What? Your face looked too cute to resist.” he teased, cupping his cheeks.

“Not cute.” Gavin huffed.

Nines smiled, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Whatever you say, Gavin.”

And with that, he proceeded to pepper kisses all over Gavin’s face.

“Nines!”

Gavin laughed with each kiss on him. He moved so he was straddling Nines and leaned in to steal a kiss. Nines happily kissed back, pulling the detective close. When he pulled back, Gavin stared at him with a smile. He then rested his head on the android’s chest. He could hear his thirium pump beating softly inside Nines’ chest. It didn’t sound like a human heartbeat, but Gavin liked it anyway.

“Sleepy…” Gavin mumbled, wanting to go back to bed again.

Nines pulled the blanket over them both, Nugget curling up beside them.

“Rest, Gavin. I’ll be here to watch you.”

“Mkay…love you.”

“I love you too.”

Gavin drifted off to sleep again as Nines watched him with a fond smile. It’s always so rare to see him like this but Nines isn’t complaining. Whether grumpy or not, he loved Gavin, nonetheless. Even when he was sleepy too.


End file.
